


Art for gottalovev - Cap-IM Big Bang

by Amberdreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cap_Ironman Big Bang, Fanart, M/M, Sleeping Together, Topless Steve, Traditional Media, Watercolors, not explicit, sleeping Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art for the 2020 Cap-IM BB
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Art for gottalovev - Cap-IM Big Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/gifts), [DragonK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonK/gifts).



This one is a team challenge, with author gottalovev and fellow artist dragonk. Story link [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740767/chapters/67898869). dragonk's adorable art is [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742204).  
I only managed one picture for this, but I don't think it's too spoilery.  
Here's a teaser anyway, just in case folk want to read the story first.

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740767/chapters/67898869)

**Fic Summary**

Tony wakes up in a hospital on another planet missing his memories of the last eleven years. It's now 2023, and he learns the Avengers saved half the universe. Unfortunately, not everything he forgot is good news.

(An Endgame Alternate Universe AND Civil-War fix-it and get together story, weaved through a space road trip with Steve, Carol and Nebula.)

The full picture ( a scene from later in the story)  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50649044603/in/photostream/)

Some progress stuff  
The drawing - in my white Etchr cold press sketchbook. The picture is about 9" by 7", to give you an idea of the scale.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50649880822/in/photostream/)  
Starting to colour  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/p08P4z)  
More layers of watercolour  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/y7m47N)  
That's it really - the watercolour paint I was using were by A Gallo. This is the first time I've used them and I have to say, they are really nice!


End file.
